Restraint
by LastDeathFallen
Summary: Something horrible happens to Vincent and Cid is just trying to help Yaoi Noncon M/M Angst Language slight OOC


Vincent didn't see it coming.

Not even a warning from his demons, who were busy mocking him like always and had no idea what was about to happen to their host. They didn't notice a thing until the long sword pierced through Vincent's stomach.

At first he didn't even realize it, it happened so fast. The man looked down, his red eyes falling on the silver, bloody sword sticking out of him. His eyes wide, frozen in shock. He couldn't move. Blood dripped from his lips.

The sword was pulled out of him and he fell to the forest floor. Blood now bubbling freely from the wound. Hands pushed him down and flipped him over, he lied there eyes wide and mouth gaping as his crimson eyes locked with green, feline ones.

Sephiroth looked down at his victim, feeling proud of himself that he took down one of the most dangerous gunners on the planet. The man was beautiful. Sephiroth noted as he ran his finger over a soft cheek bone. He cupped the gunman's face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Vincent was in shock. He couldn't think straight, Sephiroth was DEAD. He had been dead, he was there when Cloud killed him. But here he was, staring him right in the face with cold, soulness eyes. He had the same look in his eyes Hojo did when Vincent was back in the labs.

The dust settled, Sephiroth knew he had won, and Vincent wasn't putting up a fight. He quickly started undoing the buckles on the red cape Valentine wore. He worked it off with ease. His hands started working on the leather shirt he wore but Vincent's hands shot him, his claw digging into the swordsman's hands. Sephiroth pulled his hands back, grabbing his sword with one hand and Vincent's hands with the other and stabbed the weapon through the gunner's palms. Vincent let out a scream of pain that echoed through the woods.

Satisfied now, Sephiroth worked the shirt open and ran his hands up and down the exposed skin, which was marred horrifically with scars and burns from Hojo's mistreatment all those years ago. Plus the gaping hole in his stomach from the sword. The Scars only turned Sephiroth on more, finding them adoring and proof of how strong the man really was. More of a reason to crush him.

Finally, his hands grabbed the lip of Vincent's Leather pants and slowly started pulling them down. Now Vincent realized what Sephiroth was thinking and it made him feel sick. "No..." he protested but it went unheard. His pants were pulled off and neatly set in a pile beside the two men. Sephiroth drew back to look at the man's body.

It was slender, but strong at the same time. He was so pale, he looked angelic. Sephiroth ran his hands from Vincent's sides and down to his hips and back up again. Leaving a dirty feeling behind. The Swordsman kept touching and feeling every inch of Vincents body, touching places where Vincent didn't want to be touched. Making him feel utterly helpless.

The blood was now pouring from the wound, and Vincent was feeling weak and dizzy from bloodloss, he couldn't fight back, and for some reason his Demon's wouldn't answer him. He was alone. He was so very alone.

Slender finders lurked between Vincent's thighs, placing a finger at his enterance and pushing slowly in. Memories flooded Vincent's mind, He remembered Hojo, and his sick pleasures. He remembered the horrific rape and sexual abuse Hojo did to him. And it made him sick that it was going to happen again and he couldn't stop it.

"Stop..." Vincent whispered, blood bubbling over his lips. Sephiroth ignored the plea and kept moving his finger in and out slowly. He added another and the gunman let out a small whine or whimper. Sephiroth smiled.

His hands tugged on the blade, which had pierced through the metal glove Vincent kept on his left arm. But his oher hand could rip out and be free. The question was if he waned more pain. His whole body was in pain, He didn't want to cause anymore but he didn't want to lie there and take the abuse.

He had to do it. He couldn't let the swordsman rape him. He had to fight. Quickly he pulled his right hand from the blade, biting back a scream to force his bloody fist into Sephiroth's head. Pushing the man back. He snapped his legs closed and shook. His body breaking down from all the pain. He had to keep fighting.

Sephiroth watched in amazement while the Gunman slowly pulled himself up, grabbing the blade and pulling it out of his hand. The swordsman stalked Vincent, circling him. Vincent glared at his enemy, and crawled to his gun.

Sephiroth Leaped on him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down. He kneed Vincent's legs apart, shoving himself within the man cruelly. Vincent cried out, His hands clawing the dirt. He screamed again.

Vincent was in shock again, and he was starting to fade off. There was too much blood on the ground. Sephiroth was surprised the other could move. It really did show how strong he was. And Sephiroth loved that about him. It made him want him more.

He moved himself in and out quickly and roughly. Earning another shout from the victim. The bloodloss was making him queazy, He could barely breathe, he just let out weezing and strangled chokes of air as the assualt contuined. His face buried in the dirt. His blood dripping a pool under him, It ran down his chest and settled very close to his face. He knew he was in trouble, and that if someone didn't come soon he would die.

Sephiroth kept his relentless attack going for twenty minutes, By now he was moving slower and gasping to keep his breath going. He could tell that Vincent was slowly losing life as he moved in and out of the unwilling body.

Blood ran down Vincent's Thighs, trickling down his legs. He felt sick, he was so sore. He was panting now, choking on air. "Pl..ease..." He spoke, "Have mercy." Sephiroth was surprised he was able to speak and it made him hot to hear the gunman beg for mercy. He moved the black hair out of his face, leaning in to lay kisses on the pale neck of the gunman. The kisses mocked comfort. Like a lover kissing his submittive partner. But he was no lover.

Finally as Vincent started moaning uncontrolibly, it sent Sephiroth over the edge. He began moving faster and faster, harder and harder. Vincent's moans turned into screams of pain while he was pretty much fucked into the ground. Sephiroth shivered, and released his seed inside the other man, Not drawing away until he milked himself dry, then he slid out. Allowing Vincent to collapse to the ground in a shaking heap.

He stared down at the huddled pile for a moment, seeing how he completely and utterly huiliuated and crushed the planet's most feared gunman was. He was no match for Sephiroth. Sure, he was surprised on how much strength was inside the man to even fight after being stabbed through the stomach. But Vincent didn't have a chance after such a deadly injury.

Sephiroth watched for the tears but they never came. Tired of waiting, he simply tucked himself back into his suit and left. Leaving the other man near death.

Vincent rolled onto his back, his eyes fighting to stay open. His senses not there. He was seeing black spots. He barely could understand what was happening, all he knew was that he was injuried, he was raped, and he needed help. He needed it so bad.

He felt seriously ill, Humiliated, and alone. He lied there still, just thinking of his life. Both lives. Lucrecia, Her beauty still fresh in his mind, He remembered her breath, her kiss, her smile, her smell. Everything about her was so beautiful He missed her, he missed her so much.

Hojo's psychoatic face flashed before his eyes. He remembered every torturious experiment and every single time he had his way with him He ground his teeth in bitterness and hatred he had for the man who had taken every single thing away from him.

He remembered, Cloud, the young man who first taught him trust. Tifa, The kindhearted women who taught him love. Cid, the man who always brought him tea when he was down. Yuffie, the little girl who had such a crush on him. Yes he remembered them all, He wondered if they would remember him a couple years from now when hes long dead.

He knew he was going to die, but he didn't shed a tear, not one. He just couldn't cry, even though he tried. The demons were all silent. They wanted to give him peace. He had suffered his whole second life and they wanted to make his Death as painless as possible.

Vincent was alone. He was so very alone.

Cid was hunting, It was hunting season and he always brought his weapon with him. He ran through the woods, trying to catch some dinner. He saw a deer run through some bushes and quickly ran through the bushes. Big smile on his unshaven face, But he froze dead in his tracks.

Vincent was passed out by now, He was curled up in his bloody cape. His face bloody and beaten and blood all over the floor and trees. He ran to the other mans side. "Shit!" he cussed, brushing his hair back with his hand, not sure what to do. "Vince? Shit, Vince?" He shook slender shoulders. Sighing again, he pulled back the cape, surprised at what he sees.

Vincent body was covered in scars, bruises, and blood. The stabwound went right through him, and Cid feared he was already dead. He moved the hair away from his teammates face, Vincents eyes barely opened. "Vincent? Hey, You hear me?" He asks.

Vincents eyes just fell shut, Cid was worried. He quickly picked up the gunner, finding him thin and frail. He must not have been taking care of himself because he was so light. Cid carried Vincent out of the forest and to the inn. Running up the back. He quickly ran into one of the rooms and put the man on the bed.

He ran out of the room. Running down the stairs and into the kithen where Tifa was cooking. He grabbed her. "Vince is hurt."

She looked shocked at first, then answered "where is he?"

"Upstairs, in room three." Tifa and Cloud followed the smoker up the stairs and into the room. Tifa quickly ran to the bedside and pulled the cape away from Vincent's body. "What happened" She asked Holding a cloth to the bleeding wound. She looked down at him, He was out cold and limp. His naked body was covered in injuries.

"I don't know! I found'em like this." Cid started pacing, trying to figure out who would hurt the gunman so badly. Vincent was one of their strongest, if not their strongest. It was odd to see him so helpless.

"Guys..." Tifa stopped, "Guys, Vincent was raped."

Cid felt anger and confusion well up inside him, making his stomach sick. He couldn't believe it. "Raped?" He gaped. How could this happen? Who would do this? He quickly thought of Hojo, He didn't know much about the man, but he knew Hojo did ungodly 'experiments' to the ex-Turk before he was locked away in the coffin. Vincent had never told him much, expect for one night, where Vincent had came clean about some of the horrific tortures in only a few, chilling words.

Cloud was in shock, his young mind unable to wrap around the fact the man that had saved him in battle so many times was sexually assualted and attacked so quickly.

Tifa nodded sadly, gently wiping away the trails of blood running down the pale man's thighs. She covered his lower body with the sheets, and started working on the deep stabwound in his stomach. She held cure materia to the wound, watching it close. She did the same to both hands. Then tucked the sheets up to his neck and stood there for a second.

Cloud was the first to break the ten minute silence. "How did this happen?"

"He was stabbed...Then...Then they did that to him." Tifa stated.

"Who the fuck did this." Cid said though his teeth.

"I don't know..."


End file.
